Caesar Salazar/Quotes
Season 2 Mixed Signals :Caesar Salazar: (Taking off his helmet and turns to Rex) Rex, is that you? :Rex Salazar: Who's asking? :Caesar: It’s me, Caesar, your brother! :Caesar: Mijo!! (Hugs Rex) You’re alive and...older. (Rex is dumbfounded) Atomic clock was right… Esta es una problema grande. :Rex: ...Ah, yeah...(Pushes Caesar) it is a big problem. :Caesar: What is this place? Who are you people? (to Rex) I'm getting you out of here! :Bobo Haha: Sorry amigo. Put your hands up, or don't - I got a clear shot either way. :Caesar: (Is looking at Bobo) A talking chimp? :Bobo Haha: Don’t bother. I’ve heard all the jokes. :Caesar: Stand aside! :Rex: Hello, do I get a say in this? :Rebecca Holiday: If you're part of some elaborate plan to kidnap Rex, then you failed! :Caesar: Listen, Bonita, you don't want to make me use this! :Rex: (Gets in between them) Enough! Normally around here when someone barges in talking crazy, they get ground into the deck plates by my giant fists. But you seem legit. I'm going with him. :Doctor Holiday: Rex! :Rex: (Gives Holiday a meaningful look, titling his head to Caesar and then talks to him) Okay, brother, lead the way. :Rex: So, if you are my brother, where have you been all this time? :Caesar: I’ll explain once we're safe. :Rex: This is Providence, we are safe (noticing fallen agents) ...usually. :Caesar: Providence? Never head of it. To be honest, last five years have been a bit of the blur. :Rex: I want to believe you, but I'm gonna need some proof. :(Rex and Caesar went inside the elevator) :Caesar: Your name is Rex Salazar. Our parents are Violeta and Rafael. The last time I saw you was at the applied nanite research lab in Abysus, right before those fools triggered a replication cycle. :Rex: And I have total amnesia, so, for all I know, that could be completely bogus. :Caesar: There's a scar on the back of your left knee you got when you were 7, riding the gantry arm in the reactor annex. :Rex: (Looking at his knee) I always wondered how I got that. :(they go out and Rex notices Caesar Salazar's pod laboratory) :Rex: Whoa, nice wheels. :Agent Six: (Comes out and unsheathed his swords) Don't even think about it. :(Caesar is about to attack but Rex stops him) :Rex: It's okay. Six isn't going to hurt you, right, Six? You're coming in a little late on this, but, uh, this is Caesar, my brother. ''And he wants to get me out of here. So, let's just let my brother have his way and see where this all goes. :'Rex': Wherever you plan on going, they're gonna follow us. You know that, right? :'Caesar': They can try. :'Rex': I don't know. Providence ships are pretty fast. :'Agent Six': Track Rex's bio-signature and find out who that guy ''really is. :Rex: You ain't kidding. This thing moves fast. A-are we in the arctic? :Caesar: How do you think I got to your location so quickly once the locator signaled me? :Rex: Locator? You sent me the schematics to build that thing? It tried to crush me like a bug! :Caesar: Sorry mijo, I wasn't really trying to hurt. (Scans Rex's body) I was looking for what's hiding inside of you. (Showing Rex the result) The Omega-1 Nanite. :Rex: That thing? Holiday discovered it before. We had no idea what it was. :Caesar: I sent signal instructions for the Omega One to track and contain. But since the nanite has integrated into your DNA, you became the conduit for buiding the machine. What I don't get is how the Omega One got inside of you. Rylander was supposed to have that under lock and key. :Rex: Rylander? He's the one who put it inside me. :Caesar: Why would he do a thing like that? I'm really gonna have to let old fool have it when I see him. :Rex: Not possible-- courtesy of Van Kleiss. :Caesar: Van Kleiss?! What does that third-rate lab hack have to do with this? :Rex: What? I guess I’m not the only one who needs an update. :Rex: Where have you been? :Caesar: It's a long story-- actually, short by my clock. A splinter group had formed at the lab. They had other ideas about how the nanites would be used. We tried to stop them, and you were hurt. The only way to save your life was an infusion of nanites. It was risky, but it worked. We thought that'd be enough to stop the others, make them see the right path. But we were wrong. Mom and Dad were in the reactor. As for me, I managed to escape in my lab. But the shock wave, the same shock wave that probably blanked your memory.... also interfered with engine that powers this pod. I was stuck in sub-light drive. :Rex: How long? :Caesar: 15 minutes. That's how long it took me to reboot the system. But at the speed I was going, it was 5 years of your time. I knew there was an accident, but I had no idea how bad. My nanite sensors were off the charts. My 1st priority was to insure the OM-1 was safe. That was our promise. And here we are. So, what have I missed these past 5 yrs? :Caesar: 'So let me understand, There are EVO's and they claimed Van Kleiss as their leader? :'Rex: Well, not for all of them,yet. But I wanna know about me, about our parents. :Caesar: They were scientist, we live all over the world. Things settled down when you came along, and that was in Geneva. :Rex: Wait a second. Are you saying I'm Swiss? :Caesar: Not really. Mother was born in Mexico. Father in Bueno Aires. :Rex: And they're...really gone? :(Caesar slowly nods) :Rex: Um, where exactly did this ship take us? :Caesar: What do you know? We're back at the original lab site. :Rex: You mean the one in Abysus? :Caesar: Is that a problem? :Rex: I'd say just a small one. : :Rex: We should go,like now. :Caesar: (Typing) Hmm... Must be low on charge. (Walks out the door) We may be stuck , but on the bright side, I can take a look at these verinated organisms. (Goes out) :Rex: Caesar! Wait! :(Outside and observing the EVO's) :Caesar: Fascinating. I always knew they would be mutations, but I never expected to be this random. :Rex: Sorry, Bro. But these guys (Hits another EVO) Don't sit still for question. :Caesar: That's...New. : :Rex: 'Got to get back to work. :'Caesar: My little brother, the hero! I remember when you just wanted to be a musician. :Rex: Guitar? No, wait. Drums! :Caesar: Accordion. :Rex: (Pushing Caesar away from the blob) Are you crazy?! :Caesar: Depends on who you ask. I had something in my lab that I thought could help. :Agent Six: Help? You're not even suppose to be outside the keep. (Starfish EVO starts to form and the Providence captured and shocked the EVO using the extensive electric net) :Rex: Woohoo! Way the go Bro! First day on the job and you already have a save. :Agent Six: Job? :Rex: Come on, Admit it Six, He saves our chicharrones! :Caesar: Hahaha!! :Rex: 'What's so funny? :'Caesar: '(''Put his arm on Rex's shoulder) You always make me laugh when you try to speak spanish. :'''Rex: (Smiles) :Agent Six: I'm happy for you, Rex. You always said you wanted to find your family. :Rex: Thanks but you know what?... I already did. Caesar may be my brother, but you, Holiday, Bobo: you're who I have a connection with. :Bobo Haha: Oh now you see? I'm getting all misty. :Caesar: (Caesar enters) There you are. Hmm. Nice view. Say mijo, you think your cafeteria could with up a pizza with pineapple and salmon? I've been craving one for days. :Bobo Haha: Connection, huh? Haunted :Rex: (watching one of Caesar's inventions, feeling impressed) Oooh... is that some sort of a nanite thing? :Caesar: (takes out a small pipe from the object) Mango smoothie... but this (Caesar shows Rex another device) is my hyper-electromagnet that can disassemble the tank from a kilometer away. And evidently it can also make deliciously creamy smoothies. :Rex: Nice :Rex: Noah and I took a couple of ladies to a horror movie. :Caesar: Ah, to engage their paleomammalian brain so the fear response would be to cling to the nearest male. Did it work? :Rex: Yeah... but they both clung to me. :Caesar: I believe the word is score! :Rex: Yeah, except Noah pretty much hates me now. He was supposed to be the hero. So I need to step it up, and It needs to be foolproof. :Rex: I'm thinking... a haunted house. :Caesar: Yes! A twin challenge! Create a paranormal paradigm with technology to evoke a passionate response! THAT IS INTERESTING! The biochemistry of romance is simple... the neurotransmitter chemical Phenethylamine is extruded by hypothalamus. :Rex: I was thinking - less extruding, more fog machine and lights :Caesar: (smirking evilly) Oooh... this would be way better! Trust me. :Rex: Cool... Written in Sand :Rebecca Holiday: Caesar, I want you to know, we haven't found him, yet. :Caesar: Found who? :Dr. Holiday: Rex? :Caesar: Riiiiight...Ah! Sorry that was uh, fifteen minutes ago. I've done about five hundred task since then. Try calibrating the Keep sensors to search for traces of Selenium, it's something Rex's naturally gives off, like dandruff. :Dr. Holiday: I- Really? Huh. Okay, thanks. :Caesar: (about Zag RS) Don't you recognize it? When I programmed her, I wanted a voice that meant safety, protection, caring. Rex, this our mother's voice. :Rex: (Mutters) Mama? Night Falls :Caesar: You mess with my brother, you mess with me. :Hunter Cain: Who are you? You an EVO? :Caesar: No, I'm a scientist (shocks Cain with a probe) Specials Episodes Heroes United :Black Knight: Doctor Salazar, What am I looking at? :Caesar: You want the truth? For the first time since I was six years old I haven't got a clue what I'm looking at... :Black Knight: Caesar... :Caesar: The physics are amazing! Like star collapsin-!(interrupted and worried by machines beeping) I buzz you back... :Black Knight: don't hang up on me Caesar-! (the call is disconnected) Games Agent of Providence Category:Quotes Category:Character Quotes